The Lightning Lord
by The Apprentice Author
Summary: The Lightning Lord. The prophecized mage that was to be the savior of magic. Powerful enough to make the battlemages of old quake in fear. The end of the High Elves. Champion of the goblins, Master of Death, Liberator of Worlds. Hadrian James Orion Potter. A god amongst men. Grey super powerful (eventual godlike) Harry! Harry x Harem!


**The Dark Trinity**

**Prologue Part 1**

_**Trinity**_

_Decades in the future_

"He was a monster! And your father was a monster for following him!"

"You take that back! Harry Potter and my father were heroes! They brought peace and prosperity to the magical world!"

As the two first-year students continued to yell at each other in their first Herbology lesson ever their professor loomed silently behind them. The 42-year-old man, who was their professor, was still covered in lean muscle. He wore his greying beard close-cropped like his light brown, shot with grey hair. But his most defining feature by far was a scar that ran from his left eyebrow down passed his robe collar. This man was Neville Longbottom. One of the original generals of Hadrian, better known as Harry Potter's army.

As he loomed silently behind the two bickering first years his eyes darkened as they continued to argue without noticing him, and the entire class, watching.

"That is enough," he said in a deep baritone. The two students, a Weasley and a Longbottom, along with the rest of the class immediately silenced themselves. "Why are you yelling and not doing the assignment I gave you?"

"Father, he said that you and uncle Harry were monsters!" the Hufflepuff child exclaimed. The herbology teacher turned to the first year Gryffindor with a raised eyebrow. Said first-year looked down as a flush crept up his face.

"Well, Mr. Weasley? Is this true?"

"Y-yes Professor Longbottom" the young Weasley mumbled in fear of punishment or worse. After all, this was Neville Longbottom. The Greenwarden. A powerful nature mage who was well versed in the Druidic arts and was also one of Hadrian's most vicious and powerful followers.

"See father!" The Longbottom child exclaimed.

"Enough Frank," the professor said simply. Neville looked around the greenhouse classroom with questioning eyes. "How many of you believe that Harry and I were monsters? Speak freely, I truly do not care what you think." Out of the thirty children in the classroom, ten of them rose their hands. (It wasn't lost on the Longbottom lord that most of the said children were from families that directly opposed them against Dumbledore.) "I see. Pray tell, whydo you think he's a monster?"

There was a pregnant pause, and then, "He killed all those people!"

"My mom and dad said that he was a murderer!"

There were shouts of agreement from the children who had raised their hands. After waiting for the students to calm down the Longbottom elder spoke again. "And do any of you know _why _he killed all the people he did. All the corrupt politicians. All the greedy Lords and Lady's? People who would have seen the world bathed in blood before they did some stupid, ineffectual thing that would only make matters worse." While it was said in a calm tone of voice, there was no mistaking that a wrong answer would probably give way to the wrath of the ex-general. Quickly realizing the effect that he was giving the children, he reeled in the rage that was starting to affect his magic.

"When Harry was less than a year old a very powerful Dark Lord named Voldemort." The effect on the class was instant. All of the children who knew the name but not the story took a sharp intake of breath. The elder of the room didn't even pause in his tale. "For those of you who don't know, Lord Voldemort was the most powerful and evil Dark Lord of the last 5 centuries. After he made a name for himself he put a magical taboo on his name forcing people to fear it. If you don't know what a magical taboo is, search it up in the library.

Anyways, when Voldemort attacked the Potters he killed Harry's parents just as he had killed his grandparents a few months earlier." Que the horrified expressions and gasps from the less informed students. "But unlike them, and just about everyone else who Voldemort decided to kill or have killed, he lived. He made history as the first person to ever have survived the killing curse, the curse that literally rips the soul from the body. But when Harry returned to the wizarding world, he immediately saw all the flaws and was disgusted with them. On top of all those flaws, while he was celebrated as the Boy-Who-Lived, his parents were forgotten and only attributed to his birth. This infuriating him. He rightly believed this as an insult to his parents' memory, and so when he realized that the wizarding world was full of sheep. Believing the lies told by others with no proof to back it up," the 'just like you' went unsaid and clearly heard.

"What did he do professor?" asked one of the Hufflepuff girls. The whole class was rapt with attention.

"He vowed to change the entire world, not just Briton. He gathered an army of followers of all magical creatures and declared war upon the corrupt and bigoted, eventually uniting the world under one banner, and creating the empire we know today."

"Hey, I remember this! My mom said that he fought against Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore, and another ex-Dark Lord whose name I always forget."

"That man is Gellert Grindlewald, the Dark Lord that Dumbledore got famous for defeating. Dumbledore united his forces with the both of them and confronted Harry. In a four-way battle that will be sung about for ages, he defeated all three of them by himself and won. Even when it was clear we had basically won their armies wouldn't surrender, costing thousands of lives more in the process."

"What was it like serving under him?" One student interrupted.

"It was amazing. It didn't matter if you were a squib, a magical creature, a wizard or muggle, black or white, crippled or whole, rich or poor, pureblood, half-blood or a first-gen. You were all equal in his eyes. Brothers and sisters in arms." The elderly wizard smiled with nostalgia. "He did not treat you as pawns. Every life mattered to him, he fought alongside us, bled alongside us, and he risked his life to save common soldiers. He inspired so much loyalty that you couldn't help but follow him." Every student seemed to be filled with awe as they heard their Professor speak.

"My dad said that he was the greatest wizard to ever live, is that true?" A Hufflepuff spoke up.

"Yes. Any magic that could be used in combat, he could and _would _learn. He used everything at his disposal. He would always start a battle with his long daggers. Using them with such skill and grace that it was like watching a dance that enraptured you. Then when he unleashed his magic, by the gods it was fascinating to witness. He even earned himself the title One-Man-Army because of his skill in the war. For you see, what made Harry so dangerous was not his body, nor his magic. But his mind. That was Harry's most dangerous weapon."

"I heard stories that he killed his own warriors!" One Gryffindor exclaimed.

"No, he never killed, he only ever punished them. For you see, Harry expected nothing less than perfection from his followers. If you messed up, your punishment's severity depended on how badly you messed up."

"But that's cruel and unfair!"

"I thought so too." Professor Longbottom said in agreement causing the Hufflepuff to look at him in shock. "I confronted him about it, and do you know what he said, he said that what happens if that man's failure resulted in the deaths of everyone around him? I couldn't answer him, but it made sense." The Hufflepuff student slowly sat down in shock.

"You see, Harry cared for everyone. No one was scared to follow him to the death; do you know why?" Every student shook their head. "It's because if you died for the cause, your families would be compensated, their wives and children are given the money they needed to live a comfortable lifestyle. And the men and women loved him for it. They went into battle, confident that if they died for what they believed in, their families would be well looked after. So, tell me, Mr. Weasley, do you still think he is a monster like your father says he is?"

"No Professor Longbottom." Nodding his head, he looked to see that everyone else shared the same thoughts as the young Weasley. "Professor, is he still alive?"

"Harry?" he questioned. "Some say he died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Others say he eventually succumbed to his numerous wounds. Some say he's even living the life of a hermit somewhere. Me though, he's somewhere out there…"

_A young man in the prime of his life sat on a log prodding a campfire with a stick. His black armor with silver and emerald scrollwork covered his chest and shoulders. He wore greaves and bracers on his extremities with a mail shirt and leggings. The rest was covered by black and dark green basilisk hide dueling robe that hung to his knees. A wide leather belt finished it off. On his left arm he had three wands strapped to his forearm. Over his back he had two curved blade handles sticking out the sides of the simple black cloak he wore. Sitting with him around the fire was a beautiful, curvaceous, group of women, all dressed similarly to him and armed with their own assortment of weapons. _

_With the stick in his hand, he tipped over a log revealing messy black hair, a lightning bolt scar, and Avada Kedavra green eyes that stared into the fire intently. _

"...he's probably not even in this world anymore. But I know he's out there somewhere…"

_He mounted the saddle of a heavily armored dragon and took off into the air with an aerial host of enormous size following him, its counterpart on the ground. Wrapped aWrapped around his torso was an enormous black and green serpent. Flying with him was a pure large, snow-white Phoenix. _

"...fighting another great battle to bring peace and stability to some other world out there, no matter what they think of him afterward," he finished smiling at the reminder of his childhood friend.

_He drew his two long, black, curved, elven style daggers from over his shoulders and with a roar slashed them down into the skull of an attacking demon. Above, below, and behind him, his army clashed against the demons until the nearby river ran red with blood. Cutting through demons one after another as his mighty steed killed them with fire, fang, and claw. He grinned in malicious ecstasy as he cut a bloody swath towards the largest demon in the host, urging his dragon faster as he did. With a final roar, he charged straight towards the leader. Engaging in the final battle to liberate another world. _


End file.
